magifandomcom-20200222-history
Scheherazade
Scheherazade (シェヘラザード, Sheherazādo) is one of the four Magi in the current era. It is revealed she has lived for over 200 years supporting the Reim Empire as a Great Priestess. Her consciousness is in a cloned body of the original Scheherazade. Appearance For someone who is over 200 years old, she has the appearance of a young female. She has big bright green eyes, although she usually has them closed and only opens them when she wants to put emphasis on something or when things go wrong. She has blonde flowing hair with a tiara of grapes and vines on her head. Her attire consist of a long white dress, that is tight around her shoulders. She has a Wand longer than her body height with a crescent moon shape, a round center, and a pointed tip. Personality Scheherazade is a kind woman who cares about the people of the Reim Empire. She seems to be a pacifist, since she doesn't like gladiator fights. She is nice towards her fellow people of Reim and tries to make them smile, as shown when she pats Mu on his head and saying that she prefers him smiling. However, in the war against Magnostadt she is shown to have a more brutal and wicked side to her. She explains that she averted the eyes from the rest of the world, and from the suffering of slaves and gladiators, and persuaded herself that such things are inevitable, even though she knows that it's not correct. She has a maternal side, as she sees her clones, like Titus, and Reim, her country, as her own children. History When Sinbad was born, Scheherazade, Yunan, Matal Mogamett, and Gyokuen Ren felt it. They each make a comment about his already great power. For the past 200 years, Scheherazade has supported several generations of the Reim Empire's royalty and generals as the priest. Her first King Candidate was a Reim general. Sinbad has stated that he once caught a glimpse of her. Plot Second Sindria Arc Before Scheherazade made an actual appearance, she is only talked about by Judar and Sinbad. World Exploration Arc Scheherazade is watching Alibaba Saluja's fight at the Reim Empire Colosseum. Mu Alexius is also there and asks Scheherazade what brought her to this place, since she doesn't like gladiator fighting. She says that Alibaba has an air around him that has piqued her interest. Mu explains to her that Magnostadt is interfering with her peace of the Reim Empire. She apologizes for making Mu worry, but Mu asks her to make him her sword that would fight the abnormalities of this world to protect the country and the people she loves. She pats him on the head, telling that she prefers him if he smiles. Then, Scheherazade declares that she will protect the Reim Empire and feels that in the Kou Empire, there is is another great abnormality. Magnostadt Arc Scheherazade talks with her subordinate, Titus Alexius, whom she dispatched into the Magnostadt Academy to investigate the anomalies, thanks to a Magic Tool he has on his arms, the Eye of the Rukh. They talk about Aladdin, and she tells him to calm himself and that he must carry out his duty to protect the Reim Empire. The next day, Titus tells her what he saw in the city. She tells him that he can't get distracted by little things and must accomplish his mission soon. Days later, when she senses a disturbance with Titus' Rukh, she takes control of his body. She greets Matal Mogamett and introduces herself to him. Scheherazade asks him to have Magnostadt join Reim Empire, since no matter how he look at it, in the future his country will only have two options: to surrender to Reim Empire or to become a vassal state of the Kou Empire and be involved in the war against both countries. She also asks him to return Titus to Reim, but he refuses both. Scheherazade tells Mogamett that Titus is exactly the same being as herself, and asks him if he understand what he is doing. Mogamett says he will not give Titus back to her. Even if he will make the Reim Empire into his enemy. She is then forced out of Titus body and tells Mogamett that she will remember it. The next day, she is talking with her King Candidates, Nerva Julius Caluades and Ignatius Alexius. When Mu arrives along with the Fanalis Corps, she says she is counting on him most of all, and that they need do get Titus back before anything. War Arc When the Reim Army reaches Magnostadt, she is with Nerva and Ignatius in the Reim Empire Capital, Remano. She then uses magic to tell Magnostadt that Mogamett has kidnapped a son of the Alexius Family and smuggled Magical Items into the Reim Empire territory. She tells them to surrender, and when they refuse she orders to Army to attack. When the Army reaches the barrier around Magnostadt, she tells them to use their spears to break through. When the soldiers face the Guardian Deities of Magnostadt and wonder if they can make the stronghold fall, she smiles and says that it will fall. Scheherazade looks how Magnostadt's people claims magicians, and says that she hates Mogamett. Then, says to Ignatius and Nerva that there's no need for their metal vessels, and request them to believe in the strength of the people of Reim. When balloons of Reim appears in the sky and throw barrels of gun-powder that harms the Borg of Magnostadt, she says that the gun-powder is not the result of her magic but a creation of the Reim's people. She says to Mogamett that people can live by themselves, and that the Reim Empire is the sum of individualitites who believe in themselves, the assembly of people who incessantly improve themselves. After that speech she adds that she pities the people of Mogamett's country because they only depends on the magicians and they don't have any self-confidence. Scheherazade seems surprised and concerned when the Magnostadt's weapon appears, and watched horrified how an attack of the weapon eliminates the Reim's soldiers. When Muron Alexius throw some rocks in order to stop the attack she says that their turn was after all the barriers would be broken, although she seems calmer when the Fanalis Corps appears. When Aladdin reveals his identity, she comments that he is a "real" Magi, and observes how the Reim's army is swept to the shore and the magic barrier is restored. After Alibaba interrupts with a fight between Aladdin and Mu, and other Fanalis are out of Magoi, she comes to the battlefield herself and orders her subordinates to retreat, even though everyone around her is surprised that she isn't in Reim. When Mu asks why, she replies that Aladdin probably gazes at the same scene as Yunan. She then approaches Aladdin, Alibaba and Titus and asks them for a talk. They board a small ship and sail to a neutral territory, and Scheherazade dosn't take anyone with her to protect her. During that time, she watches as Alibaba and Aladdin talks, with a happy smile, making even Titus wonder about this. After that, Alibaba says to Aladdin that he decided not to meet Scheherazade in the Reim Empire earlier because she would find out he was a Metal Vessel user, like Judar in Balbadd. Hovewer, she explains she wouldn't notice it anyway. She explains she is one of real Scheherazade's clones, even though she has a consciousness of Magi Scheherazade. She says her first body is too old, being of age 268, and is resting in Reim, in place where no one can find it. After surprising Aladdin and Alibaba with her being old lady, she asks Aladdin what Mogamett is hiding and what he wants to do with Magnostadt. Scheherazade listens at Aladdin's explanation about Al-Thamen's wish, and what happened to Alma Toran. He says that Alma Toran was a world where a war exploded. Before everything perished in that world, a powerful magician and king of that world, Solomon, created a new world, the one where Aladdin and the others live, and guided the survivors of Alma Toran to that new world. Aladdin told to Scheherazade and the others that Al-Tharmen is on disapproval of that migration and that they want to erase the new world with the "Dark Spot", the incarnation of evil. When Alibaba says to Aladdin that he doesn't need to bear the responsibility himself alone, Scheherazade smiles happily. After their conversation, she takes Titus apart and says that he can go with his friends. She explains that Alibaba reminds her a lot of her first King Candidate; he was not particularly strong, and unreliable, but he was kind to everyone, and bright as the sun. She says that she decided to live after her friends' death because she began to consider Reim as her son and she averted her eyes from the rest of the world. She apologizes to Titus, and then tells to him that Scheherazade's real body is in her limit and that their clones are going to die soon, maybe in one month, maybe in a few hours. She turns to Aladdin and Alibaba and tells them that she's going to order Reim's troops to retreat, that the war has ended. Then, a messenger cames and says the Kou Empire's arriving. Abilities Scheherazade's type of magic and fighting style is currently unknown. As a Magi, however, she has near limitless Rukh/Magoi and knows how to use Borg. Magic Borg : This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. It's strength, however, depends on the person. Wand She has a tall metal wand that is longer than her body height with a crescent moon shape, a round center that looks like a red jewel, and a pointed tip. It is used to gather Magoi and attack with magic. Clairvoyance Magic She has shown to be able to employ this magic without the aid of magic tools to communicate with Titus though his Eye of the Rukh. Relationships Titus Alexius Titus is a subordinate to Scheherazade. He is her clone and in extension her herself and thus they share the same Magoi and she is able to take over his body for a short amount of time. She considers him as her son, and she really cares about him, even though she can't extend his lifespan.Night 178, Pages 15-18 Mu Alexius Mu is one of Scheherazade's King Candidate. It has been showed that Mu is very loyal to her, and she trusts him enough to leave to him the conquest of Magnostadt. Her 1st King Candidate Scheherazade seems that had a close relationship with her first King Candidate, 200 years ago, similar to Alibaba and Aladdin's bond. She said that he wasn't particulary strong, and unreliable, but he was cheerful, kind to everyone, and as bright as the sun. They lived many adventures together, and made many companions.Night 178, Page 14 Trivia *Her character is based off Scheherazade from the One Thousand and One Nights, as the narrator of the tales, and as Dunya's sister. *The fact that she has been able to put off death may be a reference to her character in above-mentioned One Thousand and One Nights, in which she tells stories to save her from being executed. *Scheherazade is the only Magi to not have one long braid. *Though Scheherazade's eyes are depicted as blue on the cover of Night 150, the color changes on the cover of Volume 15. *Scheherazade usually speaks very slowly. As exceptions, only when she's angered or when she's commanding troops. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Magi Category:Magician Category:Reim Empire